canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2015/Tiffany VS Mondegreen HR (feat. Song)
1 läuft die Treppen hoch Mondegreen, willst du gleich gegen mich sagen, dass ich ein Vampir bin und du nur mit Klischees battlen kannst? Das tust du, weil du sonst keine Angriffsfläche gegen mich hast willst du behaupten, dass ich ein Emo bin? Das ist genau wie dein Name, ergibt keinen Sinn ja, das stimmt, ich will alle Vampire killen doch wo ist der Diss? Ich werde dich einfach in der Hinrunde one-hitten sage doch, dass du auf meine grünen Haare schei*t es kommt nur komisch rüber, wenn man Mondegreen heißt du sagst bestimmt, dass es keinen gibt, der es besser kann wieso? Hast du mal Ballett getanzt? Wetten, du wirst einen sinnlosen Text gegen mich schreiben? Du bist zwar kein Vampir, aber du wirst trotzdem biten willst du etwa auch meine Freunde dissen? Du hast außer Armin keinen, naja, hat Vorteile, wenn du tot bist, wird dich niemand missen ich warne dich schon mal im Voraus, ich hoffe nicht, dass du dich selbst disst damit tust mir nur einen Gefallen, weil du dich selbst f*ckst. 2 ist auf dem Dach Monde, sage mal, was tust du hier so dumm glotzen? Dein Gesicht sagt mir nur: „Ich muss kotzen!“ Du machst garantiert einen auf Gangster, betätigst den Trigger was soll ich denn sagen? „Willst du Bomben kassieren, digga?“ hämisch du denkst, nur weil ich wenig von dir weiß, dass du mich besiegst? Du hast nicht mal nachgedacht kennst du Raiki? Ich hatte sie trotzdem geklatscht Du willst mich zerstören? Sage mal, was ist dir überkommen? Du hattest wie ich ein Freilos, doch du hast sie gegen drei Spasten bekommen! Mondegreen, was soll diese Gestik? Die ist ja genauso genial wie deine Technik (nicht XD) mach dich bereit auf deine Pleite denn meine Familie ist genauso wenig mehr existent wie deine Seite was tust du in dem Turnier? Shigeru als Freilos ersetzen? Ich würde dich mit Punchlines umbringen, doch ich darf keine Krüppel verletzen du wärst der schlechteste Rapper auf rappers.in und hast du ein Armin Feature in deiner Runde wäre das für mich ein Instant Win Was willst du gegen mich anstellen? Schmeißt du etwa mit Felsbrocken? Was sagte GReeeN? „Dein Anblick ist wie auf die Welt kotzen.“ Erst ne Mutter, jetzt ein Mitläufer von Armins Crew, du bist ein Lappen Ein Kopie von GReeeN? Wollt ihr mich vera*schen? ich werde nur mit dir in der Hinrunde spielen ich mache mit dir das, was dein Name schon sagt: Ich werde dich auf den Mond schießen Du willst mich im Battle f*cken? Das Battle ist wie der Mond, du wirst in dem Vakuum elendig ersticken du und Anglizismen, nach dir zerstöre ich die others warum nennst du dich Mondegreen? Jeder weiß doch, du bist Gay Butters du tust im Turnier nur leiden? Naja, dank mir kannst du jetzt endlich heimreisen. Hook ist im dunklen Ghetto und steht vor ner Wand Song Mongoose is in da Biz, mach doch ein Wortspiel, dass Tiffany ein Mongo ist doch wenn das von dir kommt, ist es schei*e, weil es ja ein Mongo spricht Du willst mich f*cken, da liegst du doch nur schief aber glaube mir, nach dem Battle ist nicht nur meine Laune positiv Du suchst nen Fehler, es beginnt schon in deinen Namen da kriegt man mit, dass du ungewollt warst und dass du wahrscheinlich Drogen nahmst du hast Komplexe du Schwuchtel du bist der einzige Mann auf dem Planeten der immer von Frauen gef*ckt wird, go and f*ck yourself! nen Stinkfinger 3 steht in einem Zimmer Du bitest nen Publikumsliebling und nanntest dich Mondegreen du wolltest Punchlines? OK, jetzt kommt ein ganzes Magazin Du machst hier kein Battle, du machst hier nur Faxen auch wenn du grün bist, wirst du niemals über dich hinauswachsen du wurdest als einer geboren und du bist immer noch ein Lappen als du größer warst, wolltest du eine Fanbase schaffen doch im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich keine Verwandten als Fanbase und von denen ist es keiner, weil du selbst der größte Fan bist du schmeißt mit Ausdrücken um sich, komm mal runter Monde ist französisch und deine Monde geht unter ich warte nur noch auf deine Runde, die ist irgendwann on ich werde die Erste sein – Neil Armstrong du bist schlecht und jeder weiß, ich habe recht das Einzige, was dich im Battle stärker wirken lässt, ist dein Geschlecht du denkst wirklich, dass du mich mit deinen Text triffst du versicherst mir Punchlines, doch die Welt ist erst happy, wenn du tot bist dein Image ist toll, doch es ist nicht deins du bist mein Gegner, doch was soll das sein? Ne VR1? Ich behaupte, dass du der schlechteste im Turnier bist um der beste zu sein, müsstest du ne Dimension finden, wo der schlechteste der beste ist in dir steckt so viel heiße Luft wie in einen Ballon du verlangst bei Veranstaltungen immer das Familienticket, doch du gehst immer alleine – Forever Alone du wolltest weiter doch hier ist endgültig Schluss du rappst so schei*e, da ist Justin Bieber sogar ein Genuss! 2 Mondegreen, du bist kein Gegner für mich du stinkst aus dem Maul, hast du ein Kaugummi.... für dich!? Dass du hier rausfliegst ist für dich dein größtes Event du bist wie dein Rapskill für mich nicht existent du bist ein schlechter GReeeN und ein Biter obendrein wie heißt deine Crew mit Armin eigentlich? H*rensohnverein? Mondegreen, du hast dir jetzt in die Hose gepisst denn jetzt weiß jeder, dass du ein H*rensohn mit einen Aufmerksamkeitsdefizitsyndrom bist! Kategorie:CtC 2015 Achtelfinale